


Demons (Vid)

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I see no escape from the demons surrounding me.</em><br/><em>Look deep into my eyes, and you'd see my dark side.</em><br/><em>I can't take you down with me; I have to let you go. </em><br/>A Story with a mix: I have combined The Fix and Gillian in one story, and replaced Jeannie with Gillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons (Vid)

_Story:_ Gillian is a prostitute. Her handlers warn her and threatens to finish her and Hutch if she doesn't stop seeing him. The vid starts with Hutch gone missing, and Starsky looking for him. Gillian's handlers hire thugs to kill Hutch by OD'ing him. He escapes, and is found by Starsky. But he's too much into drugs, and doesn't want to let go. In the meantime, Gillian is murdered by her people, and Starsky finds her. Hutch has learnt the truth about Gillian. He confesses to Starsky about his addiction, trying to explain that his kingdom has changed, and that his demons (the truth about Gillian, his torturers, and the drugs) are haunting him and he sees no escape. He wants to let go of Starsky explaining to him about his dark side and the violent person he has turned into.


End file.
